The drunken Avengers club?
by special agent Ali
Summary: Steve Rogers doesn't realize what he's walked into when he accepts Pepper Potts plea to keep an eye on three drunken Avengers.
1. The guys will all go down together

_**I know…this is really stupid…but I love the song I used. I wonder what other songs the heroes' would do….**_

"Aw! Come on Captain! Just one song…it's all I am asking…"

"More like begging…you're not going to shut up till I do this are you?" Steve challenged.

His answer was a smirk and smart-ass answer. "What do you think Rogers?" he asked. Steve only sighed. "Why do I put up with you?" he mumbled.

"Because I am awesome…" Tony replied cheerfully. Steve just rolled his eyes at his immature team-mate. The Avengers…or rather Tony, Steve, Clint and Bruce…were at a bar.

It been a week since the attack and Pepper had been the one to call him to be the guys designated driver.

"I'd do it but Tony wants it to be a guys only night…" she sighed into the phone.

"You must really love him Pep…" Steve replied. Pepper chuckled. "I do…he's an idiot at times but…I do really love him" she replied.

"Then, I'll do my best to keep Stark and the other two from doing anything stupid" he promised.

Steve watched the three drown glass after glass of alcohol. Tony was the first to become somewhat drunk. He then disappeared from Steve and volunteered him to sing karaoke.

"So are you doing it Stevey?" Clint piped up. "Yeah…don't call me Stevey ever again" Steve answered.

"Whatever Stevey…come on I know perfect song…we can even back up" he replied.

Clint stood and Steve had to catch him as he stumbled. "You three are even more annoying when your drunk" he mumbled.

"You know you love hanging with us" Clint retorted.

"Yeah…sure" Steve replied. He got to the stage and Clint somehow managed to pull up his song.

Steve played the song and sighed. As the song began though, he had to admit it was pretty good.

_**Okay the song is Goodnight Saigon by Billy Joel. Microsoft word hates when I try to copy and paste and I am not typing lyrics.**_

When he got to the chorus Steve heard his friends join in. The three were behind him arm in arm singing "And we would all go down together, we said we'd all go down together! Yes, we would all go down…together"

Steve chuckled, but when it came to the close he joined under Bruce's arm and sang with them.

Tony jumped up and down clapping. "That was fun…now your coming with us every weekend Steve…welcome to the drunken Avengers club" he declared.

Steve shook his head with a long sigh. "What the hell did I walk into?" he muttered.


	2. The red heads were Born this way

True to his word Tony dragged Steve back to the same bar the next weekend.

Steve grumbled as they walked in and Tony dragged him to where Clint, Bruce, Natasha and Pepper were seated.

"I thought this was the guys thing?" he asked and Natasha smirked. "Tony is buying all the drinks…who argues about free stuff?" she asked.

Tony smirked back. "Yeah but there is a price you need to pay too my little crazy spider" he said cheekily after having a drink.

"What price Stark?" the red-head asked dangerously. Tony simply smirked at her. "Just sing one song for me Natasha…I'll then call it even" he said.

"Hell no!" Nat immediately spat and Clint put his hand out. "I told you she'd never do it Stark…Nat's never any fun" he said.

Nat's eyes darkened at him. "What the hell did you say Barton?" she spat and Clint smiled at her. "You heard me Romanov…I sang with the guys last weekend…it was stupid…but then life sucks and were gonna die eventually so might as well have some fun once in our lives" he said.

"That's the spirit big bird…you get another drink" Tony said and got him a drink making Clint laugh.

Natasha folded her arms and glared at him. "Their right Natasaha" Bruce piped up and Nat gave him a questionable look.

"Really doc? You agree with the drunken idiots" she asked.

He shrugged. "Tony won't let me near any labs less I come out every weekend…but I have to admit…I kind of am having fun" he said.

Tony clapped his shoulder with a grin. "Course you are Brucey….your with the awesome Tony Stark" he said.

Nat rolled her eyes and Tony slid her drink away. "You got your one free drink spider…just sing one song and you can have as many drinks you can take" he said.

"Plus you have to buy me a dozen new weapons" she added. Tony smirked and nodded. "Fine…now sing for me spidey" he cooed.

"I'll join you Nat" Pepper said as she looked at her. "Ooh Peppy and Spidey…it must be my birthday!" Tony clapped with a childish smirked.

_**Okay I tried to copy and paste lyrics but as stated chapter 1. Microsoft sucks and is a whiny witch when I do. Song is born this way for the ladies. **_

"_I'm beautiful in my way, cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on my right track baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh their aint no other way, baby I was born this way!_

The Avengers -minus Thor- clapped and cheered for the girls. Tony whistled and ran for the stage. He grabbed Pepper and kissed her. "That's my baby girl…I love it when you sing for poppa" he growled.

Pepper chuckled and playfully patted his cheek. "Yeah don't get used to it Tony" she said and he gaped at her.

"Aw don't say that Pep!" he cried. "Nat come on…you liked it right?" he asked.

"I just did it for the weapons and drinks Stark…be prepared next week…I go expensive" she said and walked away. She sat on Clint hard and he cried out in pain.

"Tell me I'm no fun Barton…I dare you" she hissed. "Oh, your loads of fun Nat…you evil woman" he hissed then he pulled her to him sharply and kissed her.

Steve sighed. "I work with children" he moaned. "But were fun children Stevey!" Tony cried and clapped his shoulder.

"Shall we go drunk bowling now?" he asked and Steve sighed again.


End file.
